


Magasin (Supermodel of the Whole Wide Universe)

by zkdloeyn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Smut, eraserheads au, magasin, reunion au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdloeyn/pseuds/zkdloeyn
Summary: Eraserheads' Magasin AU kung saan binasted lang naman ni Chanyeol noong highschool ang lalaking ngayon ay nasa centerfold na ng isang sikat na magazine na si Baekhyun. Paano kung magkita ulit sila nito sa reunion at niyaya siya nito sa condo niya? Kakainin ba niya ang pride, maikama lang ito?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Magasin (Supermodel of the Whole Wide Universe)

"Tol, sorry," hinithit muna ni Chanyeol ang vape nito at ibinuga ang usok na kasing kapal ng ulap bago ipinagpatuloy ang sinasabi sa kabilang linya. Umilag siya sa kasalubong niyang kariton habang binabaybay ang kahabaan ng Baclaran, sa ilalim ng mainit at tirik na tirik na araw. "Dehins ako pwede sa 23, may highschool reunion kami no'n. Tanungin mo nalang si Sehun."

Napa-tsk sa kabilang linya si Jongin, kaibigan ni Chanyeol at isa ring photographer. Naging magkakaibigan sila ni Sehun noong college dahil pare-pareho ito ng mga kurso.

["Puta naman tol, bomba ka talaga. 'Kala ko walang sabit sa araw na iyon? Tsaka, malaking project 'to ng Humaling magazine, malay mo may matipuhan ka sa mga modelo nila. Balita ko may bagong pasikat na model doon…"]

"'Langya. Ang laswa mo talaga." Ngisi ni Chanyeol. A'sus, nagsalita ang hindi malaswa. Naalala niya ang iilang kopya niya ng Humaling sa studio apartment niya, lahat ay naglalaman ng mga litrato ng mga naggagandahang lalaki na tumutulong sa kanya pag gusto niyang maglabas ng… init ng katawan.

Pwede naman siyang manood ng porn sa phone, pero dahil photographer siya at kailangan niya ng… ~reference~ sa photography, ay mas nakahiligan niya na ang tumingin sa mga makikinis na modelo sa naturang magasin. Oh, 'di ba. Nasarapan na siya, may natutunan pa.

["'Raulo. Tol, open pa 'rin ang offer na iyon hanggat wala akong nakikitang pwede kumuha nung project. Kung pwedeng ako na nga lang, eh, kaso si Kyungsoo kasi…"]

Aw wheat. Iyong jowa ni Jongin na seloso.

"Bahala na," wala sa wisyong sabi ni Chanyeol dahil tumatawid ito ng daan para pumunta sa Ministop. Nasa isip niya ngayon ay makabili ng pananghalian at ang go-to food niya ay ang Uncle John's fried chicken ng convenience store at ang kariman nito na ham and cheese. Iniisip palang niya ay napapalunok na siya. "'Ge, bye."

Pagbaba ng tawag ni Jongin ay pumasok na siya sa Ministop, dire-diretso sa counter na saktong walang pila. Inorder niya ang favorite niyang combo. "'Yung Better Together nga, miss. Extra rice din, tsaka isang ham and cheese kariman." 'Matik na pumunta siya kung nasaan ang beverage section para kumuha ng softdrink na kasama sa combo. Iyon naman lagi ang routine niya pag bumibili siya nito. Kaso, bubuksan palang niya ang pintuan ng ref nang biglang may pumukaw ng atensyon niya.

Isang Humaling magazine.

Hindi naman bago sa kanya na may nakikita siyang kopya na nakastock sa loob ng convenience store, pero ang model na nasa cover talaga ang ikinabigla niya. Ang ibang detalye ay hindi niya na pinansin, iyong malalaking letra lang na nagsasabi kung sino ang nasa centerfold ng isyu para sa buwan ng Enero, at ang pamilyar at inosente ngunit nakakaakit na mukha ng modelo.

_Baekhyun Byun._

Dinampot ni Chanyeol ang magasin at dali-daling binuklat ito kahit nakaplastic wrap pa. Binawalan siya ng nasa cashier sa kadahilanang hindi ito pwedeng buksan hanggat hindi ito bayad. Pero pasok sa kaliwang tenga, labas sa kabila ang sinabi nito dahil busy at mabilis na inilipat ni Chanyeol ang pahina para makita ang centerfold.

"'Tang ina…"

Kasabay ng pagsinghap niya ay ang pagsikip ng pantalon niya at pagkalito sa nararamdaman. Kailan pa naging ganito si Baekhyun? Kailan pa siya sumikat at naging modelo? Ito ba ang dahilan bakit wala na siyang balita sa lalaki? Bakit naninikip ang dibdib at ang pantalon ni Chanyeol sa litratong halos hubo't hubad ng dating niyang manliligaw?

Matapos ang ilang segundo at paglipat-lipat ng malilikot na mata ni Chanyeol sa bawat hubog ng katawan ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya na kaya… nagdial muli siya sa cellphone para tawagan ang kaibigang kanina'y tinanggihan niya sa telepono.

"Jongin… payag na ako sa shoot ng Humaling."

\--

Lintek na Jongin na 'to.

Hindi naman niya sinabi na hindi pala kasama si Baekhyun sa mga kukuhanan niya sa issue sa paparating na buwan. Pucha. Hindi kaya pupunta iyon sa reunion ngayong araw na ito? 'Di bale na, at least kumita siya sa raket…

Hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol bakit ba sabik na sabik din siyang makita ang dating tagasuyo. Para kumpirmahin kung siya ba talaga ito? Para magsorry sa pambabasted niya? Para makausap?

Simula noong araw na nakita niya si Baekhyun sa magasin ay hindi na maalis sa isip niya ang nakakapanibagong itsura ng binata. Malayong malayo sa Baekhyun na nakilala niya: pristino at halos 'di makabasag pinggan, masagwa manamit, kakaunti ang kumpiyansa sa sarili. Bukod pa roon ay matalino, tahimik, mabait…

Bakit ba binasted ni Chanyeol ang binata? Alam ng buong campus na ang nerd na si Baekhyun ay baliw na baliw kay Chanyeol. Syempre sikat si Chanyeol noon dahil maraming lalaki at babae ang nababaliw sa kanya, pero si Baekhyun ang pinaka hindi niya makakalimutan.

Pinaandar na niya ang sasakyan. Sa ngayon ay napagdesisyunan niyang umuwi na at hindi na dumalo sa reunion mamayang alas sais ng hapon. Eh bakit pa? Dito nga sa shoot, bokya na siya, aasa pa ba si Chanyeol na naroon sa reunion si Baekhyu--

Tinignan niya ang biglang nagring na telepono. Si Kasper, kaibigan niya simula noong high school. May hinala na siya kung bakit nagtext ito, at iyon ay para mangulit kung dadalo ba siya sa naturang pagtitipon. Bumugtong hininga siya at tamad na binuksan ang text.

**From: kasper na ugok**

Tol! San ka na? Puta tol dalian mo, yung binasted mong manliligaw dati pinagpipiyestahan na ngayon! Hahaha maglalaway ka tol XD

Pagkasabik na halong pagkaasar ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol nang mabasa ang mensahe ng kaibigan. Una ay dahil finally, makikita niya na ang taong kanina niya pa hinahanap, at pangalawa, pinagpipiyestahan? May kung anong pagkapikon ang nag-umapaw sa loob ni Chanyeol. Hindi pwede.

Kaya napagpasyahan niyang umuwi panandalian at mag ayos bago pumunta ng reunion.

\--

"Chanyeol! Dito!"

Tanaw niya si Kasper na sinesenyasan siyang pumunta sa table nila. Nakaset up ang isang hall na nirentahan siguro para sa salu-salong ito. Kanya-kanyang kwento, kanya-kanyang kain, kanya-kanyang pagsasaya. Pero nang marinig ng marami ang pagtawag ng kaibigan niya sa kanya, lumingon ang lahat kay Chanyeol.

Alam niyo na, campus crush.

Mapa-babae o lalaki ay nagbulungan habang naglalakad siya papunta kila Kasper. Dati ay okay lang naman sa kanya at wala siyang pakealam, pero dahil siguro'y matagal na panahon na iyon kaya medyo naiilang na siya sa nakukuhang atensyon ngayon.

Nang makarating siya sa table ay nagpaulan sila ng kumustahan at sinaluhan nila si Chanyeol na kumain. Ganon pa rin naman at halos lahat ng atensyon ay nasa kanya, pero isang atensyon ang nawawala…

Makaraan ng ilan pang minuto ay hindi na natiis ni Chanyeol magtanong sa kaibigan. "'Per, akala ko ba nandito si…?"

"Ah, si Baekhyun?" Medyo malakas ang pagkasabi ni Kasper kaya ang iba pa nilang kasama sa mesa ay napatingin sa kanila. "Kanina lang ay nandito siya, pre. Puta pag nakita mo mapapanganga ka nalang. Ang layo sa dati mong manliligaw!"

"Oo nga. Naku, mas maganda pa sa mga babae nating batchmates. Curves, dude!"

"And that pretty face!"

Nagtawanan ang mga ugok. Napipikon na si Chanyeol sa hindi malamang kadahilanan, pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niyang gumawa ng gulo. "So nasan siya?"

Kumibit balikat si Kasper. "Hindi ko rin alam eh. Kanina pagkatapos magsalita nung emcee sa harap ay bigla siyang nawala. Baka nandiyan lang yon, ang dami rin niya kasing kausap kanina--oh, ayan pala siya eh!"

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang paglingon ni Chanyeol nang may itinuro si Kasper sa likod niya. Hindi rin niya alam bakit may namumuong butil-butil ng pawis sa noo niya at kaba sa dibdib…

Tumambad sa kanya ang lalaking nakaitim na leather pants na yumayakap sa hugis ng baywang at binti nito. Nakaboots din ang binata na nakapagpadagdag sa tangkad niya, pulang loose button down red shirt na semi-tucked in sa pantalon nito. Hindi rin nawala ang kwintas nitong animo'y sinasakal ang leeg ng binata, binibigyang-diin ang collarbone. Hindi na nakatulong ang silver grey na buhok nito, exposed ang noo, may kaunting kolorete sa mukha…

Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

_Iba na ang 'yong ngiti. Iba na ang 'yong tingin. Nagbago na'ng lahat sa 'yo…_

"Hi, Chanyeol."

Tama nga sila Kasper. Malaki na ang pinagbago ng binata. Hindi nabigyang hustisya ng mga litrato niyang hubo't hubad sa magasin ang hitsura niya sa personal…

_Gago, Chanyeol. Ano bang nasa isip mo ngayon?_

Umaktong walang epekto sa kanya ang presensya ng dating manliligaw at tumango lang siya sa kanya. Tumawa si Kasper. "Oh, pre. Kanina ay hinahanap mo si Baekhyun, bakit iniisnab mo lang siya ngayon?"

Pwede manapak ng kaibigan?

"Oh… tama ba yung narinig ko? Hinahanap mo raw ako?" Kahit nakatalikod na si Chanyeol ay rinig niya ang palapit na palapit na boses ng modelo. Hula niya ay literal na nasa likod niya lang ito. "Tamang tama. I'm here to catch a ride."

A few malicious gasps and giggles were heard in the venue. Ang dami palang nakaabang sa pag-uusap nila dahil na rin sa kung anong meron sila dati: Si Chanyeol at ang manliligaw nitong si Baekhyun.

"Ay, _sásakyan_ mo siya?" Kumento nong isang nakasunod na babae kay Baekhyun.

Hindi na nakapalag si Chanyeol nang iangkla ni Baekhyun ang braso niya sa kanya para isara ang espasyo na namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Isinandal nito ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol na parang close na close sila kahit hindi naman talaga.

"Maybe… kung papayag siya." tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun na lalong nakapagpabilis sa pintig ng pulso ng matangkad na lalaki. Dahan-dahang tumingin si Chanyeol sa nakasandal sa kanyang si Baekhyun at gusto nalang niyang dukutin ang mata niya dahil sa nakita: ang exposed, makinis, at maputing leeg at balikat ng binata na masarap pantalan ng malalim na klase ng kulay ng byoleta at pula.

Patawarin, amang mahabagin, pagka't si Chanyeol ay nagkakasala.

\--

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol paano pa siya nakakahinga ngayong kasama niya na sa loob ng sasakyan niya si Baekhyun.

Pinasadahan ng binata ang pinto ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol gamit ng kanyang mahahabang daliri. Halatang pinagtutuonan ng pansin ni Baekhyun ang pangangalaga sa kuko at kamay nito--nakamanikyur at malambot tignan. Ano kayang itsura nito kung isusubo ni Chanyeo-- "Nice car."

"Ha?"

Tumawa ng marahan si Baekhyun tsaka tinignan si Chanyeol. "Sabi ko, ang ganda ng sasakyan mo. G65?"

"O-oo…"

"Bakit ka nauutal? Takot ka ba sakin?" Painosenteng tanong ng binata. Binasà nito ang makasalanan niyang labi at ngumisi. "Long time no see, Chan. Kumusta ka na?"

Seryoso ba talaga si Baekhyun? Bakit ganito kalambing ang boses niya? Bakit kailangan niya munang ilagay ang kaliwa niyang kamay sa hita ni Chanyeol habang bahagyang minamasahe ito pataas-baba? Mababangga sila sa ginagawa niya!

_Kalma, Chanyeol. Kalma._ Wala pang isang oras simula nang magkita ulit kayo. Sinusubukan ka lang ni Baekhyun. Isa pa, binasted mo siya! Baka kainin mo lang lahat ng sinabi mo sa kanya dati.

Gaya noong high school, ipinakita ni Chanyeol ang mukhang hindi interesado at malamig kay Baekhyun, kung paano niya ito dati ayawan. Diretso lang ang tingin niya sa kalsada, minsan ay sa side mirror o rearview mirror. "Ayos lang. Ganun pa rin."

"Uh-huh. Hindi ka nagbago. Masungit ka pa rin."

Naglakas-loob si Chanyeol na sulyapan si Baekhyun. Ipinatong niya ang kamay niya sa manibela, ang isa ay sa kambyo, kunwari'y busy itong nagdadrive para mapansin pa ang ginagawa ng kamay ng binata sa hita niya. "Ikaw, ang laki ng ipinagbago mo."

Tumango ito habang inilipat ang daliri sa mga tattoo na nasa braso ni Chanyeol, para bang manghang-mangha sa nakikita. Inilakbay niya iyon sa maugat nitong kamay na may hawak sa gear shift. Iniisip palang ni Baekhyun kung paano siya nito balibagin sa kama gamit ng kamay na iyon ay napapakibot na ang nasa loob ng leather pants niya.

"Dahil sa 'yo kaya ako naging ganito."

Hindi nakaimik si Chanyeol. Ah… oo nga pala. Masyadong harsh ang huli niyang binitawang salita kay Baekhyun bago pa ito maglaho ng parang bula.

"'Di ba? Sabi mo sa 'kin noong araw ng graduation natin, na hindi ako ang tipo mo? Na ang type mo ay iyong mga wild, 'yong adventurous, 'yong exciting… hindi iyong katulad ng dating ako na boring at pangit?"

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya pero walang lumabas na mga salita. Wala siyang masabi. Totoo naman kasi na ipinagtabuyan niya si Baekhyun at nilait. Deserve niyang masampal at masigawan ng walanghiya! ng binata noong araw na iyon. Medyo naaalala pa ni Chanyeol ang itsura ni Baekhyun na umiiyak sa harapan niya noon.

Manghihingi ba siya ng tawad?

Natigil siya sa pag iisip ng marinig niya ang halakhak ni Baekhyun. "Oh my god, ang cute mo. Kaya nagustuhan kita noon, eh."

Noon? "Eh ngayon?"

Bahagyang kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at tinapunan ng nakakaakit na tingin si Chanyeol. Heto nanaman po ang naghuhuramentadong puso ng photographer.

"Depende, kung magaling ka."

Napaapak sa preno si Chanyeol. Buti nalang ay nakaseatbelt sila pareho, kung hindi ay totoong biyaheng langit na talaga, literal. Lalong natawa si Baekhyun sa nangyari.

"Ang ibig kong sabihin, kung magaling ka kumuha ng litrato ko," pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang kaunting luha mula sa sobrang pagtawa. "Ikaw ha, ano-ano nalang iniisip mo."

"Anong litrato ang sinasabi mo?"

Ibinalik ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa hita ni Chanyeol nang mahimasmasan ito sa pagtawa. "Are you free tonight?"

"Ha?"

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya. "Gusto ko sanang magpakuha ng portrait photo sa 'yo. Privately. Don't worry, I'll pay you more than what you deserve, Chan."

Tumikhim si Chanyeol. "Sure. Punta nalang tayo dun sa studio namin para makuhanan kita ng maayo--"

"Sa condo ko," lumalim ang titig ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Mistulang nahipnotismo si Chanyeol sa mata ng binata. "Let's do it in my condo, Chanyeol."

\--

Kahit matalas ang flash ng camera ni Chanyeol ay ni minsan hindi napapapikit si Baekhyun kada kuhanan siya nito ng litrato.

At hindi parin makapaniwala ang photographer na nasa iisang kwarto lang sila ng dati niyang manliligaw. Kahit wala ang kumpleto niyang gamit katulad ng naglalakihan niyang softbox, umbrella light, stand, at backdrop sa pagkuha ng litrato ni Baekhyun ay maganda ang kinalalabasan. Pwedeng dahil din naman sa husay niya sa photography, pero sigurado siya na si Baekhyun talaga ang dahilan. Walang sayang, walang tapon ang mga close-up na kuha niya ngayong si Baekhyun ang subject niya.

His features are defined more than ever. Natatago dati ang maganda nitong mukha sa ilalim ng malaki niyang salamin sa mata at bangs, pero ngayon ay lalong nakita ni Chanyeol ang mapupungay nitong mata, cute nitong ilong, at ang labi niyang manipis pero mapula at parang laging may lipgloss. Ngayon lang din niya napansin ang maliit na nunal sa bandang itaas ng labi nito.

Pano nya napansin? Well, kapansin pansin naman talaga lalo na kung ang mga labing iyon ang siya ring nagbibigay ligaya sa tite niyang kanina pa tigas na tigas.

"B-Baek.."

Nakahiga ang binata sa kama, ni isang saplot ay walang nakabalot sa kanya, kaliwang kamay ay nasa sarili nyang ari at sinasalsal ito habang ang kanan ay nasa hita ni Chanyeol. Ang ulo nito'y nasa may lalayan lang para machupa ang galit na galit na alaga ng lalaki. Imbes na butas sa pwet ni Baekhyun ang tinitira ng litratista, ang bibig muna nya sa ngayon. Request kasi ng dati niyang manliligaw na kuhanan niya ito sa ganitong posisyon.

Patuloy lang sa pagkuha ng litrato si Chanyeol habang dahan-dahan at swabeng swabeng nilalabas pasok ang ari nya sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Medyo mapula na ang leeg nito at may kaunting laway na may halong tamod na ang tumutulo sa gilid ng labi ng binata.

"A-aah… Baekhyu--n!"

Gusto man bilisan ni Chanyeol ang pagbayo sa bibig ni Baekhyun ay hindi nya magawa. Baka machoke. Seryoso. Kanina nya pa nakikita ang pagbakas ng tite nya sa leeg ni Baekhyun tuwing ipapasok niya ito. Napatingin tuloy siya sa tite ni Baekhyun. Payat, sakto sa haba. Pulang pula na ang ulo ng ari nito at ang binti ni Baekhyun ay nakakrus na para pigilan ang libog sa pagitan ng hita. Kinuhanan ito ng litrato ni Chanyeol.

Marahan siyang tinulak ni Baekhyun palayo. Iyon pala ay gusto nitong lumuhod para si Chanyeol naman ang nakaupo sa kama. Pero bago pa man nagawa ni Baekhyun iyon ay nakatanggap siya ng isang malakas na palo sa pwet galing kay Chanyeol. "Ouch." Malandi pang nitong sabi at bago sinimulang trabahuin si Chanyeol.

Napatingala si Chanyeol at nanirik ang mata sa sobrang sarap mamblowjob ni Baekhyun. "S-seryoso.. Ilang lalaki na… ang binlowjob mo? Hayok na hayok ka, ah."

Baekhyun lets out a loud _pop!_ para pakawalan ang galit na tite ni Chanyeol mula sa bibig niya. "Hmm…" Inosente pa nitong ni-tilt ang ulo niya habang nakapout, parang nagbibilang lang ng candy. Cute. Di pinalagpas ni Chanyeol iyon at kinuhanan ang binatang nakaluhod sa harap niya. "Uh… counted ba yung noong highschool?"

Halos mawala ang libog na nararamdaman ni Chanyeol nang marinig niya iyon. Highschool? "P-paanong… wait… hindi ka ganito noong highschool, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun smirked as he swirls his thumb on the tip of Chanyeol's cock. The precum feels sticky and warm, just as how Baekhyun likes it. Lalo pa siyang nagdiwang nang makita ang kunot na noo ni Chanyeol dahil sa narinig nito.

"Ayaw mo ako pansinin noon, eh," Dinilaan ni Baekhyun ang precum. "Kaya yung coach nalang ng basketball team niyo yung binlowjob ko. Tapos yung point guard niyo rin."

"So patago ka palang puta noon?"

Diretsong tumingin si Baekhyun sa mata ng litratista, tumango, at tsaka yumuko…

"Oh fuck…" Few small gasps were heard from Chanyeol as soon as the smaller sucked his balls while pumping his hard, long shaft. Umuungol pa nga itong si Baekhyun habang nasa bibig niya ito para ipakita na siya'y nasasarapan, dahilan para makapagbigay ng ekstrang sensasyon kay Chanyeol.

"Tang ina, l-lalabasan ako agad sayo…" protesta nito at pinalayo saglit si Baekhyun matapos ang ilang sandali. "Dun ka sa study table mo, dali."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun tsaka hinalikan saglit ang lalaki sa harap niya. Pumwesto siya sa study table, ipinatong ang isa niyang hita sa mesa at tumuwad. His pinkish, gaping hole was exposed. Chanyeol adores the sight, kaya naman kinuhanan niya ito ng mga litrato. Baekhyun bucked his hips back and forth, gusto nang ikiskis ang pwerta sa kahit anong bagay na dadapo sa kanya.

"C-Chan, don’t leave me hangi--! God!" Ang nanlalaking mata ni Baekhyun ay nakatingin lang sa camerang inilapag na pala ni Chanyeol sa gilid ng mukha niya. Ramdam niya ang paghinga ng lalaki sa kanyang butas, dinuraan ito tsaka dahan-dahang dinila-dilaan.

His tongue was warm, flat, and all over Baekhyun's asshole. Ang malalaking kamay ni Chanyeol ay parehong nakasakmal sa pang upo ng modelo, paminsan-minsan ay pinapalo ito ng malakas at nag iiwan ng pulang marka. This made Baekhyun's cock twitch and his hips jerk. "Puta, Chanyeol! Please!"

Parang alon ang mosyon ng dila ni Chanyeol sa butas ng modelo. Hindi pa ito nakuntento at iniabot niya ang sarili niyang ari tsaka ito nagjakol. Sa pagitan ng ilang paghinga, pagsipsip, at pagdila ay nagsalita ito, "Sarap mo, Baekhyun. Sana pala… di na kita binasted noon."

"Hnnng-- ah! Ahh!" Inabot ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol mula sa likod para isubsob pa lalo ng binata ang mukha nya sa pagitan ng pwetan nito. Chanyeol's tongue made its way inside Baekhyun's hole. Lumiyad pa lalo ang modelo at napakapit ang isa niyang kamay sa mesang yumuyugyog kasama niya.

Shit! So this is what it feels like to get rimmed by Chanyeol Park! Ekspertong eksperto ang dila nito sa mabilisang paglabas pasok sa butas niya, Baekhyun feels like he's about to cum without even getting dicked down! Naririnig niya ang sarili nyang nagpapakawala ng malalaswang ungol. Hindi nya alam ang gagawin dahil sa pabilis ng pabilis ang pag kain sa kanya ng litratista!

Ngunit nadismaya siya nang tumigil panandalian ang binata. "Ano, Baekhyun?! Kinain ka rin ba nila ng ganito, ha? Pinarinig mo rin ba yang malaswa mong ungol sa kanila?!"

Hindi na nasagot ni Baekhyun ang tanong nito nang bigla nyang maramdaman ang daliri ng lalaki. Chanyeol traced the outlines of Baekhyun's hole and slowly put a digit inside. Umangat ang camera na nasa gilid niya at nakarinig siya ng ilang click mula sa likod. Kinuhanan pala siya ng picture ni Chanyeol habang finifinger siya.

Lalong naturn on ang modelo, kaya kahit isang daliri lang ay talagang hinihigop ito ng butas niya. _Click._ Pasok pa ng isang daliri. "Oh! Oh, oh! F--uck! Aah!"

Click. Sagad na sagad ni Chanyeol ang daliri, hitting that sweet spot! "Chan--!"

Pangatlong daliri. _Click._ He's stretched and prepped, pero alam niyang walang mas sasarap kapag ang mismong tite na ni Chanyeol ang tumira sa kanya. Pero kasi… Ang sarap! Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang mga daliri ni Chanyeol na walang patawad!

"L-Lalabasan… n-nako! Please, please! Ah! Ahh!"

Nilapag ulit ni Chanyeol ang camera malapit sa mukha nya. Mula sa mabilis na pagfifinger ay bumagal ang paggalaw nito.

"Wag mong ilalabas yan hanggat di ko sinasabi." Rinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol at tsaka nya binawi ang daliri. His gaping hole was left empty and it made Baekhyun so fucking desperate.

Baekhyun was half-whining, half-moaning. Tinampal ulit ni Chanyeol ang pang upo nya kaya siya napa aray sa sarap. "Dila at daliri ko palang iyon, Baekhyun. Pano pag tinira na kita?"

Nakadapa parin ang posisyon ni Baekhyun sa mesa, ang baywang ay nasa ere, ang isang hita ay nakaangat at nakaentrada ang butas nitong kanina pa gustong mapasukan. "C-condoms. Sa shelf." Atat na talaga si Baekhyun. Narinig nya ang paghahanap ni Chanyeol panandalian ng condom at ang pagbukas ng pakete nito. Habang busy si Chanyeol ay medyo nakahinga ng maluwag ang modelo, pero hindi rin naman nagtagal iyon.

This time, Chanyeol took his now condom-wrapped cock and placed it right above Baekhyun's hole, teasing the model even more. Hindi niya ito pinasok. Doon lang sa hiwa ng pwetan ni Baekhyun, grinding his cock against the smaller's ass. Inulit ulit niya ito, mabagal, malaswa, mainit. Baekhyun was so needy that he'd shake his ass up against Chanyeol's aching member.

"Fuck, ipasok mo na, p-please."

Patuloy lang sa mabagal na paggrind si Chanyeol, nakangisi. Iminwestra nya ang ang ulo ng kanyang galit na ari doon lang ligid ng butas ni Baekhyun. "Ano?"

"Please fuck me."

"Di ko marinig, bumubulong ka pa rin, parang noong highschool."

"Please! Please fuck me, Chanyeol!"

And in one swift motion, Chanyeol was able to put his mad big cock inside Baekhyun's. "Puta!"

Ilang mura ang pinakawalan ni Chanyeol nang maramdaman kung gaano pa kasikip ang lalaking umuungol sa ilalim niya. He really made sure that Baekhyun was able to take him, pero bakit ganito? Nakakafrustrate para sa kanya na magcondom pa pero he respects Baekhyun's request.

Mabagal ang pagbayo niya sa una at hinayaan munang makapag adjust ang binata sa laki niya. After a few moments he started to slam himself into Baekhyun.

Yumuyugyog na yung mesa! Juskong mahabagin at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano at saan siya kakapit sa sarap ng nararamdaman niya ngayon! Unti-unting gumagalaw ang camerang nasa harap niya dahil sa lakas ng pagbayo ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakuha niya pang mag alala sa camera!

"Y-yung--! Hnng! Ahh! AH! Ahh!"

"Yung alin, Baekhyun?"

"Ahh! AH!"

Shit! Sa sobrang yugyog ay tuluyang nahulog ang camera ng litratista. Carpeted naman ang floor ni Baekhyun pero iniisip parin niya--in the middle of him getting fucked by Chanyeol--kung nabasag ba ang lente nito o nasira.

"F-fuck…" Chanyeol must've seen the damage too. "Bayaran mo yun."

"P-pano?"

Imbes na sagutin siya nito ay hintak siya ni Chanyeol sa kama. The taller did not even bother to withdraw kaya nang mapaupo silang pareho ay tumbok na tumbok ang tite nito sa tumbong ni Baekhyun.

"Fuck!" His toes curled. Dahil sa sarap ay siya na ang gumalaw at tumalbog-talbog sa itaas ni Chanyeol.

Rinig niya ang ungol ng litratista mula sa likod. For a moment, Baekhyun thought about the taller's expression makes while he fucks the shorter. So he stops abruptly only to let Chanyeol lie down and Baekhyun quickly hopped on top of him.

Legs were spread. His empty hole was filled again with Chanyeol's cock, taking in every inch of it. Hindi magkandamayaw ang balakang ni Baekhyun. He was looking at the man beneath him, slamming himself inside Baekhyun. Pinaglapat nila ang kanilang mga labi, dila ay pinaikot ikot sa loob ng mga bibig, iisa ang laway, ang ungol, ang tensyon. Chanyeol's lips started to travel all the way to Baekhyun's neck, nibbling and sucking it, while his hands were busy kneading the model's ass. Hindi rin pinatawad ni Baekhyun ang pagkakataon; he grabbed his own leaking cock and started pumping it.

"I'm so near, Baekhyun. Fuck." Umaalingawngaw sa kwarto ang pagtampal ng baywang nila sa isa't isa. Pabilis ng pabilis, palaswa ng palaswa!

"Sh--it! Ahh! Ahh…" Baekhyun was clenching the sheets. "Please let me c-cum na…"

"No."

"Hnnng-- AH!"

Gigil na gigil si Chanyeol at hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang bayolentihin siya nito--isang pantasya na meron si Baekhyun simula highschool. Sabi nga nila, nasa loob ang kulo. Sa likod ng nerdy glasses at pagiging achiever nito ay may tinatago siyang pagnanasa sa binata. Naalala niya ang mga araw na pagkatapos ng mga club meetings na nakikita niya si Chanyeol mula sa sarili nitong Basketball club, pawis na pawis, bakat ang katawan, pati na ang nakaumbok nitong alaga ay pag uwi sa bahay, nagkukulong si Baekhyun sa kwarto niya para magsarili. Iniimagine na si Chanyeol ang tumitira sa kanya patalikod at hindi yung dildo niya.

Pero ngayon, god! Chanyeol Park is fucking him for real!

Hindi naman talaga pumatol sa iba sa Baekhyun, much less with their basketball coach and their point guard. Walang pinagnasaan noon si Baekhyun kundi si Chanyeol lang. Gusto lang makita ni Baekhyun kung ano ang magiging reaksiyon nito.

"B-Baek, lalabasan na ako… shit." Hindi na ito nakatiis at pinagpalit ang posisyon nila: si Chanyeol na ngayon ang nasa ibabaw habang si Baekhyun ang nakahiga, ang mga hita ay nakaangkla sa balikat ng litratista. Kalahati ng katawan niya ay nakaangat na sa ere at, tang ina, nagdidiliryo na si Baekhyun sa bilis ng pagkantot sa kanya ni Chanyeol!

"Ahh! AHH! FUCK!"

Naunang nilabasan si Baekhyun sa sobrang sensasyon kahit hindi pa siya binigyan ng permiso ni Chanyeol. Pumulandit ang tamod nito sa tiyan niya, may ilan sa leeg, ilan ay sa kama. Hindi rin nagtagal ay narating na rin ni Chanyeol ang rurok at unti-unting bumagal ang paggalaw nito sa loob ni Baekhyun.

"Kulit. Sabi nang wag lalabasan hanggat di ko sinasabi," Ani Chanyeol ilang saglit matapos. Tumayo mula ito sa kama, tinanggal ang nakabalot na condom sa ari nito at ekspertong tinali at tinapon. "Mamaya ka sakin."

Kahit pagod at pawis ay nakuha paring tumawa ni Baekhyun. "I like that."

Saglit na nawala si Chanyeol bagay na pinagtakahan ng modelo. Halos patulog na ito nang makarinig siya ng kaluskos sa may bandang study table. Pagsilip niya ay si Chanyeol, ngayon ay naka boxer shorts na at may dalang bimpo. "I figured you'd be too tired to take a shower."

Walang halong malisya ay pinunasan nito ang tiyan ni Baekhyun… actually, buong katawan, kahit sa kasuluksulukan. Chanyeol gave him a small peck on the lips as soon as he's finished and tucked Baekhyun in. Tumabi ito sa kanya.

"Hey."

Pagod at antok na ang bumalot kay Baekhyun pero sana hindi panaginip ito. "Hey."

Come to think of it, they're total strangers. They never interacted with each other, liban sa mga panahong nakatingin lang mula sa malayo si Baekhyun sa kanya at noong araw na binasted siya ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was staring at the model beside him. Andami niyang gustong itanong tulad nang bakit bigla itong nagbago, at andami niya ring gustong aminin tulad ng bakit niya ito binasted.

"Don't stare at me like that, Chanyeol. Baka mag-assume ako bigla na gusto mo ako kahit hindi naman talaga."

"But I did like you, Baekhyun… highschool palang."

Baekhyun gave him a confused look. "W-what? P-pero--"

"Pero I rejected you, right?" Chanyeol softly said, looking directly at the smaller's eyes. God, he missed those puppy eyes na laging siya lang ang ang tinitignan noong highschool pa sila. "Isang pagkakamali ko iyon… ang itaboy ka."

Sudden realization hits Baekhyun. Napatakip siya ng bibig sa gulat, sa pagkadismaya.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun. Naduwag ako noon for so many reasons. Unang una na roon ay naisip kong hindi kita deserve, na sino ba naman akong hamak na basketbolista lang… you're too perfect for me, in a good way. Sabi ko, may mas deserving pang tao na mamahalin mo at hindi ako iyon," Chanyeol stared at the ceiling. "Pangalawa, hindi ko maamin sa sarili ko at sa ibang tao kung ano ba talaga ako… Heck, I didn't even know the concept of being 'gay,' Baekhyun. I wasn't so sure of myself."

Baekhyun clears his throat. Oh my god…

"Eh ngayon? Pagkatapos ng ilang taon?" Parang sasabog ang dibdib ni Baekhyun sa kaba; naalala niya tuloy ang araw na binasted siya ni Chanyeol, ganitong ganito ang pakiramdam na iyon. "G-gusto mo parin ba ako? Sigurado ka na ba sa sarili mo?"

Unti-unting ngumiti si Chanyeol tsaka ito lumapit para halikan sa noo si Baekhyun. "Hindi naman kita hahanapin kung hindi parin kita gusto at kung hindi parin ako sigurado."

"Then you have to make up for that one time you rejected me in front of our whole batch, at yung mga panahong nasaktan ako sayo."

Never in Chanyeol's life have he been more sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! It's your ghOrl na makalat! Char hindi ko talaga alam kung tama ba ang interpretasyon ko sa magandang prompt na itu pero shocks! Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa at sa mismong nagprompt nito! Sherep yen? :D


End file.
